Under the Stars - Oneshot
by fallenspringsummer
Summary: 1700 AC - Jacob Black, The count of Moonshire, is the most wanted Bachelor and can get any woman he wants. Untill he meets the beautiful Renesmee, but she wants nothing to do with him. - Oneshot


**Hey guys, This is just a story I never published. So here's a little christmas present for you! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Also I want to thank all my readers for reviewing my other stories! 3**

* * *

'Milord I'm so glad you could make it tonight" Lady Rosamunde bowed her head slightly.

I gave her that half smile women these days loved so much. I Jacob Black, Count of Moonshire was the most wanted Bachelor of this evening and hell I knew it. The woman were luring at me, waiting for me to invite them to a dance. With their big dresses and hairs pinned up following the newest fashion. I grinned towards Quill while his eyes searched the ballroom.

"Do you see something you like?" I said while I took a sip from my wine. He returned my grin and nodded.

"There are a few girls, I would love to tear their dresses of and make them worth their while"

I threw my head back and laughed. Then I gulped down the last of my wine and signed that I needed a new one. This party was just like all parties I attended, we drank and danced and tried not to create a scandal. The last time I got so drunk I ended up with Lady Raven in the guest bedroom, it was my luck that she couldn't remember anything from that night. I wasn't ready for a forced marriage.. We approached some ladies and I offered my hand to the most beautiful one.

"Milady, can I have this dance?" She bowed and accepted my offer. We swayed over the dancefloor and after the song I dumped her for another one, and after that another and another. I was my job to keep the title of most wanted Bachelor. Also I didn't wanted them to get any idea's, I didn't liked any of them enough to spend the rest of my life with them.

I fled to the balcony for some peace and quiet. The babbling and whining of these ladies was working on my nerves. I took a deep breath and leaned on the stone fence. Women, you couldn't live with them and couldn't live without them. They were such boring beings only caring about their looks and which lord would dance with them next. Suddenly I heard the snapping of a branch next to me. Agitated I looked sideways, searching for a person in the dark. Out of the shadows came a girl. She was wearing a green dress which seemed to be made just for her. It wasn't a convex dress like the most ladies wore nowadays but it was a slim fit. Also her hairs weren't pinned up, but were hanging loose around her face. Like a waterfall of brown curls. She was one of the most beautiful beings I'd ever seen. Her sparkling brown eyes looked at me with curiosity. I frowned while I tried to place her in any family I knew, but none came to mind. I never saw this girl before in my life. But something inside of me told me that I needed her in my life.

"Milord" She said with a bow. Her voice gave me shivers from delight over my whole body.

"Milady" I said while I gave her that half smile. She somehow didn't seemed impressed. She watched me with cool eyes and didn't start to blush like the other usually did. I quickly wiped the grin of my face and swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. I suddenly didn't knew what I was supposed to do, nerves were taking over and I couldn't think straight.

"What a beautiful evening it is, is it not?" Her voice was like silk. She looked up to the stars which reflected in her eyes.

"Yes indeed, beautiful" I whispered staring at her.

She felt it and looked at me with a strange look on her face. She bowed again ready to get inside again.

"Milady, I think we haven't met before have we?" I said quickly while I took her hand and pressed a kiss on it.

"The name is Jacob Black, Count of Moonshire" I said knowing it would impress her. She nodded and almost unnoticeable raised one eyebrow. How could it be that she was not impressed? Who was she, ignoring my flattering and status.

"Mister Black" she said while her gave me a tiny smile, she pulled back her hand, "Your reputation proceeds you"

Then with a small nod she walked to the doors, ready to leave me there hanging.

"Milady can I have a dance?" I said. She stopped and turned around.

She looked at me and amused she shook her head. "I'm sorry milord, I don't want my reputation to be ruined" then she disappeared through the door. She left me with open mouth. How dared she? This girl that I never saw before, which had no important place or title intrigued me. I skewed my head and squinted my eyes. She was a challenge and that was something new. Most girl almost slobbered over me, but she.. she was different. With that intelligent look in her eyes and playful smile. I wanted her, and I always got what I wanted. I took a few deep breaths and returned to the ballroom. Till my surprise she swayed on the dancefloor in the arms of Quill. Irritated I grabbed another cup of wine and watched them with cold eyes. Within seconds ladies surrounded me. Eventhough I held a polite conversation with them, she didn't leave my eyesight for a second. She noticed. When we made eyecontact she gave a half smile and winked at me. When Quill returned to my side I gave him a death glare.

"What's is the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said while I watched her accepting the offer of Lord Stoke to dance. He was an old fat man with not a single hair on his head and she still preferred dancing with him over me.

'She is something isn't she?" Quill grinned while he folded his arms before his chest "She is a beautiful piece , a niece of Carlisle Cullen. For as far I know no status, no title. You know what that means right? Easy access"

"Shut up" I growled while my face clouded with anger. Quill however didn't seemed to notice.

I set foot on the dancefloor and with a single look I scared Lord Stoke away. I grabbed her and lead the dance in continuation. She glared at me and if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"Excuse me milady, you never told me your name" I smiled.

With a sour face she answered me "Renesmee"

"Well lady Renesmee" I whispered in her ear "You could at least pretend to like me, A lot of ladies would kill to be in your position right now" Till my pleasure she was the one to shiver now. Before I even knew what was happening she made me trip and I fell down on the cold hard floor. She grinned and mouthed 'Oops' before she offered me a helping hand. I refused and climbed up. I grabbed her even tighter and continued the dance. The eyes that were watching us soon found something else interesting.

"Watch it you little lady" I growled in her ear. She laughed and raised one eyebrow.

"Or what?" She hissed.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell" I said while I turned her round.

"You're already doing that since I met you" She bitched back.

"I'll tell everyone you are mine and not a single male person will ever look at you again" I blurted out.

"Keep on dreaming' she replied.

The music stopped and Lord Castelroy asked for our attention. Renesmee fled away as far as she could from me. I grinned and winked at her as she glared at me. Soon after that they announced the last dance and she fled in the arms of another. I found my way onto the dancefloor too and kept swaying around her with Lady Cathrine in my arms. She avoided eyecontact as much as possible.  
After the last song people made ready to go home. I walked to her and offered her my arm.

"Milady can I escort you to your carriage?"

She rolled her eyes and walked past me. It was a good thing not much people saw it otherwise she would open a can of slandering worms. I looked at her silhouette as she walked away. I grinned and folded my arms. She looked back one more time and my smile grew even wider.

Eventhough she didn't know it yet, we would meet again, and someday she would be Milady Black.

* * *

**So how did I do?**


End file.
